


Disregard

by heyselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Communication, Crying Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, Edging, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I guess I don't like john, Insecure Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lube, M/M, Past Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, mentioned - Freeform, nice., that isn't a tag I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyselene/pseuds/heyselene
Summary: Description: Cas recognizes which of Dean's behaviors are those which he uses to indulge his partner, and which are purely masochistic— it is especially clear when Dean starts to skid that line of doing things that not even Castiel gets off on that hurt Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Disregard

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! This is mostly just porn. I am #notsorry.
> 
> But fair warning-- I wrote and discussed John as abusive. I do think that often parents use violence and it is deemed acceptable by our current society. I am not a fan of this, I don't think a parent should ever hurt their child (Cas agrees with me), but I do recognize the culture that exists now. Please tread lightly if this is a diffucult topic for you! I do not want to hurt or upset anyone.
> 
> Oh yeah, I finally figured out how to use italics and bold on AO3, so we're in business! Go team!

Cas is a bit surprised when Dean initiates sex this time, to be honest.

Dean had been unusually out of it, quiet the whole ride back to the bunker. There had been a lot on their plate recently, Cas would admit it, but when wasn't there? The pressure had been slowly building and Cas could tell Dean was going either break or need a few days to relax soon. Cas knew it didn't help that Dean was worried about him either. Cas' grace was still weak, so his efforts to heal both he and Dean on this last case upset Dean as well.

Cas is too weak to deny anything. Dean presses him against the wall of the empty bunker as soon as they get indoors, easing off his trench coat. Dean's tongue is demanding in Castiel's mouth, but welcome.

Cas wonders if maybe this is what Dean needs— to reconnect. Dean needs Cas to let them get a little rougher than normal.

So Cas indulges (and enjoys) as they make their way to their bedroom with little hesitation.

He yanks Dean's hair a little.

"Harder," Dean breathes, and Cas obeys.

Dean seems to like that, he pulls against it, making the tug harsher on his scalp. Castiel tries to let up a little, but Dean keeps the pressure consistent.

He helps strip Dean bare and assists Dean in yanking off his own boxers. Dean walks them back towards the wall, where Cas knows the brick is rough, and Dean has complained about it before.

But Dean encourages Cas to press him into it, his back scraping against the wall, maybe scratching it up a little.

Cas feels Dean wince under his hands and that sets of a little alarm in Cas' head. He tries to back off, to put less pressure, but Dean draws him in closer like he wants it to hurt.

Cas is uncertain but allows it.

Eventually, he pulls Dean away from the wall and toward the bed. He enjoys the rough grind of spit slicked dicks, and then the feeling of Dean shoving him down to the bed and getting on his knees on the floor. Dean takes a long lick up Castiel's cock.

Pretty quickly, Cas has his fingers gripping in Dean's hair. Dean is really going to town, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head like he is in a hurry. Encouraging Cas to choke him with it— something which they are usually more careful about. Cas isn't the one that gets off on Dean choking either, really. Dean kinda likes how it degrades him though, so sometimes Cas will allow it.

That makes the second warning alarm come on in Cas' head.

But Dean is moaning, and giving Cas those sultry eyes—- and Cas gives in, fucking down Dean's throat without much consideration.

When Dean finally pulls off, he moves a hand out from behind him, which Cas realizes he was prepping himself with.

Dean doesn't even go for lube or ask Cas' to get some fingers wet or anything, he just grabs Cas' hips and moves him up the bed. He positions himself up above Cas's cock on his knees and —

Castiel realizes something.

Cas honestly doesn't get off on Dean riding his dick— and not for the reason you'd think. Sure, Cas loves to have Dean on top of him, and he adores Dean in any way which Dean will have him— but after the first time, Dean had rolled on top of Cas...

\--

**Three Months Ago**

It was just after they had started having penetrative sex. It had taken a long time for them to get comfortable with it, Dean especially. After years of random one night stands, Dean's experience with relationships with open communication was limited. They had moved slowly, giving them both time to feel out what had developed between them. But they had eventually gotten there, and Cas thought they were on the same page.

They were mid-fuck, Dean prepped lose and careful with a copious amount of lube. Cas had Dean sitting up above him as he prepped him, their mouths connected in a dirty, tongue-heavy make out. Since they already had Cas on his back, it was easy to help Dean up to his knees and position Dean over Cas' cock.

Cas had gently eased Dean on top of him. He had been entranced to watch Dean's freckled, tan thighs flex and bend as he slowly eased himself down, trembling. Cas' eyes had been glued to the spot where they were joined, ridiculously intimate slide of skin.

But when Cas had peered up at Dean to let him see the awe in his own eyes, praise on his lips, Dean's eyes had been shut tight. Cas realized right away that the trembling wasn't the good kind. For whatever reason, Dean was _terrified_ and trying to get through it anyways.

Cas had gasped, his dick softening with the pulse of fear and worry that Dean's appearance sent through him.

"Dean!"

"Y-yeah?" Dean had asked through trembling lips, frozen in place.

Cas promptly took Dean's hips and guided him away, rolling them to their sides, face to face.

"What's going on?" Cas asked worriedly, trying to grab Dean's face to get Dean to look at him.

Dean started to become panicked, his breaths quickening and his eyes wet. Cas had grabbed Dean's shoulders gently, drawing Dean's head to his chest.

Dean had cried into Cas' chest and whispered out strings of apologies as Cas pet his hair and tried to get him to sleep for the next half-hour.

—

They didn't talk about it until the next morning. Dean woke up, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, but seeming lively with a good night's sleep.

Dean fidgeted when Castiel had prompted him to explain, but agreed that they needed to talk about it. Cas was not comfortable to proceed with anything unless Dean would be clear about what might make him freeze up.

"I— I experimented," Dean mumbled, "with guys. When Sammy was away at Stanford."

"Dean," Cas interrupted, "I only want you to tell me what you feel like talking about. I just need to know what boundaries I crossed and if there are others so what happened last night does not happen again."

Dean let out a low chuckle, "Just because I don't feel like talkin' about stuff doesn't mean I shouldn't."

Cas nodded, but stayed quiet.

"Unless you don't wanna know— I mean I get that too man, it's not like anyone wants to hear my stupid sob story, it's not even that big of a deal—" Dean said, a little anxiously.

Cas was shaking his head now, "No, Dean, I want to know everything about you. I do not know what has happened to you, but these events are no sob story— they are simply what has occurred in your life."

Cas was holding Dean's hand then, wiggling his fingers reassuringly.

"Ok, Cas. Thanks," Dean agreed, nodding a little.

He took a deep breath, "I had sex with a few guys. Mostly fucking them at first, but I was young, you know? It didn't seem like that big of a deal to try bottoming— hell a lot of girls I knew were into pegging anyways. Found out I liked it, and I started bottoming more and more."

"My dad and I were working together on cases on and off. Real lazy summer you know? They always say there's more shootings in the summer when the heats at its peak? Well, it's different for monsters, for some reason. Gets quiet when it's hot, like they're all stayin' indoors. Dad got a call from a buddy in New Mexico who needed his help, but he told me I could stick up in Iowa since it was pretty quiet, and Dad didn't want to be overbearing."

"I think he knew how hard it was when Sammy left but he didn't really know what to do. Sometimes I wonder if dad was giving me space because he thought it would be healthy, or if he just wanted to get the fuck away from me."

Castiel could hear the self-deprecation in Dean's words, and it made his heart hurt a little. Cas was well aware of John Winchester's... less than liberal parenting choices. At the same time, Cas knew Dean was still working on seeing some of John's actions for what they really were: abuse. Cas had learned that sometimes it could be difficult for humans to recognize that abuse was occurring when the person who was hurting them made them feel like it was their own fault, or when that person was someone they deeply cared about.

"Anyways, I had some guy over in my motel, I dunno why I thought it was a good idea, I had shot dad a text with my motel number so he could find me when he got back to Iowa," Dean shook his head, remembering.

"But dad shows up, banging in the door because I left it unlocked. And here I am, riding this guy's dick like there's no tomorrow. Full frontal too, the motel beds faced the door at this place," Dean laughed a little at that.

"Anyways, Dad wasn't happy. When he finished swearing out the other guy and tossing him in the street without his shirt, he got more upset with me. I mean, to his credit, leaving the motel door unlocked and unwarded? That was reckless. But he was more pissed about the fact that I was having sex with a dude," Dean said.

Castiel frowned, "Because he was a man?"

"Oh yeah. And well 'cause," Dean raised his fingers up to do air quotes, something he had picked up from Cas, ""No Winchester takes it up the ass like a little _bitch,_ Dean.""

Cas' eyebrows shot up. He would kill John Winchester, given the chance.

"Oh yeah," Dean said, reading Cas' expression, "The whole nine yards. Beat the shit out of me. Called me a pussy, called me a fag. He'd still ask me if I was "man enough" before he sent me off on a case by myself. Told me it was a good thing Sam left when he did so he didn't see me "turn into a slut". Fucker would use it against me," Dean was determined and angry as he spoke.

"Dean..." Cas started.

"Lookin' back Cas? Fucked up. What kind of dad says that shit? Even if he was raised to think that way?"

Cas was nodding as Dean continued, "I wish I could talk to my 25-year-old self and tell him that there's no shame in a little experimenting."

Cas directed Dean so he was leaning against Cas's chest, laying so his arms were wrapped around Dean protectively.

"The problem is," Dean whispers, "I think if my dad was alive today, I still wouldn't be able to stand up to him."

Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's hair and said softly, "That is ok Dean. Especially because you cared about him. It is understandable that you would be afraid because he often responded with abuse."

Dean shifted a little and looked at Cas, "Abuse?"

"Yes Dean," This was the first time Castiel had said these words out loud to Dean, so he treaded lightly, "Your father made choices with how he raised you that are concurrent with emotional abuse. And obviously physically hurting a child is never ok."

"But I wasn't a kid when this happened," Dean told Cas.

"Did John ever hurt you when you were a child?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ok, but that was normal shitty kid stuff. A little smack if I did something wrong, or a punch when he was pissed because I fucked up a hunt. Hell, a lot of the time I probably deserved it. I wasn't an easy kid Cas," Dean explained.

"Would you ever hurt a child?" Castiel asked slowly.

"What?" Dean asked, incredulous, "Of course not. But that's different, I don't have kids."

"If they were your own, you would punch them for "fucking up a hunt"?" Cas pressed.

Dean blinked a few times and shook his head, "...Never."

They were quiet for a few moments, and Dean tucked his head to hide his face in Cas' chest.

Finally, Cas spoke up again, "I know you loved and respected your father Dean, but I am in a position in which I believe that many of his actions towards you were unforgivable. You are a good person, with good intentions. Even as a child, your actions likely did not warrant the kind of punishment John gave."

Dean is quiet.

"I want you to know that I love you Dean, and I will never stand for anyone who wants to hurt you or make you feel less than the man you are."

Dean smiled against Cas, "I know Cas. And I, y'know. Feel the same way about you. I just haven't talked about it like it was _abuse_ before. I hate feelin' like the victim," Dean said it like it was a dirty word.

Cas knew this was true. He and Sam had actually spoken about Dean's father before, and Sam was far more adjusted with his understanding that their father had been abusive. Sam had opened up to Cas about how Dean had been particularly affected because he was trying to ensure Sam's safety. Cas wondered to himself if Sam was aware of the more significant abuse that Dean had just told him occurred while Sam was away at college.

"Would you feel more comfortable avoiding penetrative sex Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed, "God no. I love getting fucked, you know that. But, just-- riding? Maybe I can work up to that," he finished nervously.

"Of course Dean. We never have to do that, if you would prefer not to,"Cas assured him.

Dean nodded, "Just reminds me of that shit, y'know? And uh, maybe not some of those names too."

Cas had never had the desire to call Dean a slut in bed, and he didn't see that changing anytime soon. He told Dean, "Of course not. If I ever say something that makes you feel that way, say the word and I will stop."

Dean nodded gratefully, "Thank you."

\--

**Present**

Dean is sinking down on Castiel's cock, on top of him, barely prepped. The hot drag around Cas' dick feels like heaven, but the wince in Dean's features... the way Dean is refusing to meet his eyes...

"Stop, Dean," Cas' words are sharp and loud. He has growled them out, stilling against Dean's body.

Dean just presses harder and tries to meet Cas for a kiss. He knows he's caught and that just makes him all the more desperate.

At this, Cas takes Dean's wrists in hand with a commanding, but gentle grip and flips the both of them over. Cas lifts his hips as far from Dean as he can while still using most of his weight to press Dean down.

Castiel knows the difference between Dean giving during sex and Dean being a masochist. Dean Winchester is an indulgent lover, often because taking care of his partner gets him off too. But Dean is also not above using sex as a tool to make himself hurt. Dean will push his own boundaries as if to give his self-deprecating thoughts a voice.

And Castiel knows that at this moment, Dean is trying to make himself hurt.

Dean gasps in protest and struggles against Cas' grip. Cas settles so he is sitting on Dean's stomach, pinning him to the bed.

"Not without more prep," Cas huffs in Dean's ear.

Dean whines and bucks at Cas to try and get free.

"Not with you on top either," Cas informs him, sitting calmly, "And not until you agree to stop trying to hurt yourself."

Dean stills, frozen under Cas.

Cas presses his hips down to Dean's stomach to demonstrate that his dick has gone soft. Cas really has no desire to fuck Dean when he's like this.

Dean's eyes widen in realization that he Cas isn't even interested. His face scrunches with uncertainty.

"Dean," Cas tries to get his attention.

Dean still faces away, refusing to meet Castiel's eyes.

"Dean!" Cas says, a little pissed now.

Dean turns his head, his jaw set, and his eyes wet with tears. He looks guilty and ashamed and afraid all at once.

"What is going on?" Castiel asks him.

"Sorry," Dean says roughly, his voice uneven.

"What are you sorry for?" Cas inquires.

Dean is still meeting Cas' gaze, but his eyes are glazed and Cas can tell he's not fully there.

"I can't even get you hard," Dean whispers through a tight throat.

Castiel's heart breaks. Fuck this stupid man and his stupid insecurities and his beautiful heart and his bright soul.

Cas' expression must show this because Dean makes a little gasping noise.

Castiel quickly leans down and kisses Dean, gentle and meaningful. It's a long kiss, and Cas can feel Dean sniffling through it.

"I am not aroused by you in pain, Dean. Unless it is pain that you enjoy," Cas tells him once he pulls away, "Frankly, I am more worried about what your actions say about how you are feeling and your blatant disregard for your own boundaries."

"M'fine," Dean lies, wiping tears roughly on his shoulders.

"Yes, you're fine. That's why you tried to fuck yourself dry in a position that is emotionally compromising for you," Cas says sarcastically.

"I could've taken it. I prepped," Dean argues.

"Fingering yourself dry for a couple of minutes does not count as adequate prep. And the fact that you're saying you could have "taken" it? Not okay, Dean."

Dean closes his eyes and squeezes them. He knows Castiel is right, he must.

Cas slowly lets go of Dean's wrists. Dean doesn't fight to get away once he is loose.

Cas gets his hands on Dean's shoulders and rubs at them gently.

"What you should apologize for," Cas begins evenly, "is the fact that you think it's ok to use me to hurt yourself. That's unfair to me and to you."

Dean doesn't open his eyes, but he bites his lip and nods shakily.

"Sorry."

"It's ok Dean. I forgive you. Please don't do that again, it worries me. I am not comfortable with hurting you."

There is silence for a moment.

"Can I turn over?" Dean asks, in a tiny voice.

Cas acquiesces, getting off of Dean and helping him turn on his side. Cas slides in behind him without a second thought, tucking his face to the back of Dean's neck and planting a sweet little kiss.

"Dean I find you endlessly sexy. You make me want in ways I did not think angels could. I love you naked, I love you clothed— hell one time I got horny when I saw you in a winter parka," Cas says.

This makes Dean chuckle wetly.

"Do not doubt that I find you arousing."

Dean sighs. It's easier to talk when he's faced away from Cas, doesn't have to school his expressions or see Cas'.

"Thanks, Cas. For the record, I find you sexy in a winter coat too," Dean says.

"The blue one?"

Cas can hear the smile in Dean's voice when he confirms, "The blue one."

Some of the tension leaves their embrace, and there is a pause.

After a moment Dean speaks, "I— I was having a tough time today. I shouldn't have pushed it with you in that way. I didn't even really plan to. I just started taking off your clothes and realized I wanted it to hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry that stopping you made you feel unworthy," Cas says.

"That's so not your fault," Dean tells him.

Cas kisses another path down Dean's neck.

"Sometimes I wonder if my brain is trying to destroy me," Dean finally, sounding like he's deep in thought.

"I wish it wouldn't," Cas says now using his tongue on the back of Dean's neck.

"Ew, quit that," Dean complains.

"Why?" Cas asks, between licks.

"Gross," Dean says, but without much force.

"You taste good."

Dean rolls over into Cas' arms, so he can catch his lips with a smile, "So do you."  
—

In the morning they awake entangled in each other. Dean feels much better than the day prior, well-rested and calm.

And, he's horny.

A quick roll so that he's pressed with his hips to Cas, their thighs slipping between each other's instead of their calves has Dean realizing that Cas is aroused also.

Dean, being ever so careful of the day before, asks, "Cas?"

Cas groans, then says, "Yeah," voice sleep rough and confused.

Dean slides a hand up Cas' chest and rocks his hips forward to indicate the problem at hand.

"S'this ok?" Dean checks.

"Mmm, yes," Cas says, hiking a calve up around Dean's waist.

They're both naked from the night before, so it takes one simple scoot down for Dean to get both their hot cocks pressed together. Dean reaches between the pillow and the wall, where he knows Cas likes to stash the lube and hits gold.

He isn't going for anything too intensive. He's too emotionally raw for that, and he doesn't think Cas would even let them get as far as to fucking each other this morning.

Dean gets his hand slick, then pours lube over their dicks too. Then he wraps his hand around the both of them together, squeezes gently once, and starts to jerk his hand.

Cas lets out a little whine, the leg that isn't wrapped around Dean falling open so Dean can sorta climb on top again.

Except for this time, Dean is on top and it feels good. He's got both of them, slick and hot in his grip. As long as he's not bottoming, he's ok.

Cas is trying to thrust into Dean's grip, which is fucking up Dean's rhythm, but the way it makes the heads of their cocks bump is worth it. Dean lets go of his own dick in favor of circling his hand in a tight channel and fucking it up and down Cas' dick.

Dean starts at the top, pushing over the head slowly to make that same, delicious sensation that he knows comes when you ease your cock through the first ring of muscle. Then he completes the thrust rough, sliding down Cas' length and back up to under the head quickly. Cas' hips jerk each time Dean pushes down over the head.

The little jerks and huffs of Cas' breath are enough to tell Dean where Cas is at after a couple of minutes.

"Tell me when you're close," Dean says, using his other hand to rub at one of Cas' dusky nipples.

Cas' hum becomes a moan as Dean speeds up the thrusts of his hands, jerking Cas quick in between each.

After a moment Cas's chokes out, "C-close."

Dean lets go of his dick instantly, giving Cas time to breathe. Dean gives it a gentle squeeze, then puts his lube-slick hand to work on his own dick.

Dean is less concerned about making himself twitch and tremble with pleasure in front of Cas. Sometimes it feels good to be in control while they're fucking— like he's less vulnerable, and more Dean Winchester.

Dean jerks himself tight and fast, thumbing his slit occasionally on an upstroke. Within a minute he can feel himself rushing towards— oh that's it— so close—

Dean closes a tight grip around the base of his cock, and bites his lip so hard it hurts, stopping his orgasm so that it peters off into little shocks around his body.

When he looks down at Cas, his blue eyes are watching Dean with the same horny-glazed fascination that he always has when Dean does this.

Dean smiles at him (it might be more of a smirk) and gets his hand back on Cas' dick.

Cas is nowhere near coming now, but he's still hard, and he's wet with precum and lube. Cas lets out a breath at the quicker pace Dean sets this time.

"I'll never know how you do that," he tells Dean.

Dean looks up at him, still pumping Cas loose and quick, "What?"

"Get yourself so close and—" Cas hisses as Dean starts to use his hand to make deliberate downwards strokes, "— and then stop yourself."

Dean chuckles, "Patience is a virtue, Cas."

Cas tries to glare at Dean, but he's too busy fucking up into Dean's hand, his arms flying up to grip Dean's shoulders.

Wanting to have something to do, Cas busies himself with sucking a mark at Dean's collarbone. He only pulls away to whimper, "Close."

Dean pulls off gently and gives them both a moment to breathe as Cas comes down from the second orgasm precipice this morning.

Cas giggles against his shoulder, his mouth wet and leaving spit on Dean's skin. Dean uses his lube-free hand to guide Cas' chin up for a kiss.

As they kiss, Cas fumbles around for his approved pillow-lube and finds it amongst the sheets. He slicks up a hand without breaking their kiss, but pulls away to speak.

"My turn."

Cas is better about getting Dean trembling. Dean tries to hide how much it affects him, but it's hard to avoid making noise when Cas runs the bluntness of his nails across Dean's dick and then thumbs at the slit.

Cas holds Dean's hips still with his thighs as he jerks Dean. The fact that he can't thrust into it makes it hotter. Cas smoothes his hand around Dean, almost like he's massaging, languidly, the pressure slipping and sliding in a slow way that Dean will never give himself.

Cas waits until Dean whispers "Please," to start jacking him fast, up towards the top like Dean likes, his other hand finding and teasing against Dean's balls.

It's moments later that Dean grumbles, "Stop, close."

Cas gives him a few more jerks, because Dean tends to be conservative with how much he can take.

Dean whines, but he doesn't cum.

It takes a moment for Dean's brain to get back online after that almost-orgasm so he can get back to Cas.

Dean knows they're nearing their breaking point. Sure, if he had Cas tied up and they had talked before hand, maybe he'd push for five or six times to the edge. But as morning sex? He's already gotten Cas close twice. He thinks he's maybe got one more in him before he blows. Dean wouldn't want to keep him waiting much longer than that anyways.

Dean jerks him quick and evenly, using his lips now to assist him in getting all the right places.

Dean sucks on Cas' jaw, which makes him shiver. He breathes against his neck, and even goes down to mouth at a nipple, though the angle is unfortunate.

Eventually he gets his other hand down by Cas' hole, teasing gently over the pucker. He moves up his perineum and presses a little with his fingertips.

Cas is really close, Dean can tell. His body is stiff and jerky. Cas is huffing out breaths and letting short moans rumble from his chest.

Dean sort of knows it's too late when Cas whimpers, "Close!"

Even though Dean's hand pulls from his dick, Cas shoots a few weak strands of cum up his belly, his dick valiantly trying to follow that friction. Cas' hips and thighs quiver with the pleasure, trying to chase the sensations.

Dean likes watching Cas' dick twitch, getting all red and needy. He's orgasmed, yes, but it was pretty weak, and Dean knows the next one is going to be earth shattering.

Cas must know too, because he whines and gets his hands on Dean's shoulders for purchase.

Dean begins jacking him, quick and strong, fingers closing tight on the upstroke. Cas thrashes and wiggles. Dean holds his hips down with his thighs.

The cum starts to fly out of Castiel's dick, thick and wet and all the way up to his nipple on the left. His cock jerks against his stomach as Dean continues to work him through it. The cum easing the way for a hot slide.

 _There's a lot of it_ , Dean thinks. He wonders why Cas didn't say something about being pent up.

Cas is gasping in air and letting out soft groans, his breath hitching as his body tries to jerk through the height of pleasure. Dean likes to see Cas out of control like this. He likes how Cas doesn't try to hide, but crumbles and lets Dean see.

Dean works Cas through aftershocks and into overstimulation. Dean enjoys Cas curling into himself a little with— "T-that's, oh, that's too much Dean. Too much!" — but he doesn't tell Dean to actually stop, so Dean knows he digs it.

When Castiel comes down, his body is relaxed. He sinks into the bed and gazes up at Dean like Dean hung the moon before pulling Dean down on top of him. Cas nuzzles his face into Dean's neck, his stubble making a nice scratch.

Dean wipes his lube-cum-covered hand on the sheets and then wraps his arms around his angel. Their sticky covered skin slides together.

Dean chuckles and hums, "You good?"

"Yess," Cas drawls.

Dean smiles, kissing him on the head.

A few moments later, Cas rolls his hips up towards Dean's cock where he is still sporting an unaddressed semi.

"Cas— you don't gotta, I'm all good", Dean starts to tell him.

"None of that. Just because we didn't have sex yesterday doesn't mean you're not cumming today," Cas demands.

Dean sighs, but doesn't fight Cas' hands as they spread Dean's legs.

Dean is still lying on top of Cas, his head to his chest, knees on either side of him as Cas starts to run his fingers around Dean's hole.

Dean lazily pumps his hips against Cas' stomach, and Cas quickly puts some more lube both between them and all over Dean's ass. It appears there will be a shower following their morning in bed.

Pretty soon, Cas has got two fingers in Dean, scissoring slowly and crooking into his prostate.

Dean's mouth is wet and open against Cas' chest as he moans. He jerks his hips a bit erratically, knowing he's fucking into a puddle of Cas' come and lube.

Dean starts to fuck down faster as he gets closer, and then, "Cas, I'm gonna. Cas if you don't stop I'm gonna—"

Cas breathes into Dean's ear, sending shivers, "Yeah baby, that's it. Give it to me, Dean. Come for me."

Cas presses his fingers up and towards Dean's prostate, shaking his fist a little to mimic a bit of vibration.

Dean lets out a sharp breath as his orgasm cascades through him. It soars from the base of his spine, down to where Cas is fingering him and then up to his dick as he makes an even bigger mess of where they are pressed together.

It feels like it goes on for a long while, and Cas uses his hands on Dean's hips to keep him rolling through it, not letting him back off, even when it gets to be too much. Castiel bites down on Dean's earlobe too, which makes his cock shoot out another stream.

When Dean comes down, he can barely keep his eyes open.

Cas holds him tight, lazily dragging his fingernails across Dean's back and possessively fitting his hand with the print on Dean's shoulder.

Eventually Dean mutters, "We need a fucking shower."

Cas laughs, "Yes we do. Coffee first?"

"Oh yeah, duh," Dean agrees, but doesn't move.

They'll get up in a couple minutes, Dean guesses.

Cas will make him coffee, and Dean will request they shower together and use Cas' body wash. Dean probably won't feel like cooking today, so Cas will get them both bowls of cereal. They'll spend the day curled around each other on the couch. Cas will check in with Dean. Dean will grumble and turn pink. Dean will check in with Cas. Sam'll show up for dinner and try to get Dean to eat _tofu_. Cas will grin all gummy and tell Sam he missed him.

And so it goes.

FIN.


End file.
